


enchanted forestbrooke

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena merges the two realms,bringing chaos and happiness at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Killian sighed as he opened his eyes,he was awake and he looked down at the head full of curls,the face that hid underneath them and the body they connected too.  
the man laying his head on his chest and whose arms are wrapped round his chest sleeps soundly. Killian has to pee,but he doesn't want to wake baelfire.  
"Bae." Killian says softly. "I have to get up." baelfire rolled over and killian got out of bed going to the restroom, once he started peeing knocking occurring.  
"I'll Get it" Baelfire says getting out of the bed. the knocking resumes louder this time."Hold On" baelfire opens the door to emma.  
"You think you can put on some clothes?"Emma asked him. "What is it,Emma?"Baelfire asked her. "just came by to let you know,that Regina and I are planning a ball."  
"It's weird." She said next. "What is?" baelfire asked her. "Never really pictured you with curls." Emma said. Baelfire smiled. "I'll have you know,swan."Killian said coming up behind bae."That m'boy looks Gorgeous no matter what he looks like." Bae blushed. "Lad,you should go take your bath." Killian said to his love.  
"I'll go do that." baelfire said walking away. while he was soaking in the tub he thought back to when him and killian had first arrived on treasure island.  
Baelfire doesn't remember ever being so happy and content. as he washed himself he started thinking about killian,they have been together for Centuries,Decades.  
Their Love Rivals Snow and David's. he laughed to himself thinking about killian yelling how he would always find him.  
as he got out of the tub and pulled out the stopper and turned toward the window,Storybrooke looked strange.  
soon everything started to shake and bae fell to the floor, killian ran into the bathroom and kneeled down on the floor.  
"Bae?"he said checking the younger man."Are you ok?" Baelfire nodded and Killian helped him up. "Be Careful,Love"Killian sad Picking up baelfire and carrying him into the bedroom. "Killian."Baelfire said. "There was broken glass."Killian said. "couldn't have you getting hurt ,Love"  
Killian went into the top drawer of the dresser and got Bae some underwear and then went to the second one pulling out a shirt.  
"Here,put these on."Killian told him. baelfire did as he was told. killian then handed bae some sweatpants which baelfire slipped on before putting on his boots.  
they walked out of their apartment and into the hallway. "do you feel it?" Baelfire asked Killian. "Aye,i do."He responded.  
once they made it outside that's when they seen it. Storybrooke had definitely changed,it also looked like the enchanted forest.  
"Baelfire,Killian" Jiminy said."What's going on?" "It looks like Storybrooke and the Enchanted forest have been merged." baelfire explained.  
"Jim,i hear everybody sounds like their at town hall." Pinocchio said. "Excuse me,Gentleman."Jiminy said following after Pinocchio.  
"Lets go."Baelfire said pulling killian by his hand toward town hall. when they walked in they could barely hear anything.  
"Ok everyone,listen up."Emma started off."I Know that your all wondering how this happened."  
"It was regina."Grumpy shouted out. "No,it wasn't."Emma said."She wouldn't have anytime to do this."  
"How do you know?"Grumpy asked. "because were fucking,that's how."Emma said."we had a quickie before we came here."  
regina smirked and mouthed i love you to emma. "Look it's pretty damn obvious who did this." regina said. "Zelena."  
"Someone mention me?" Green Smoke filled the room and Zelena appeared.  
"Like what i've done with the Place?"Zelena smirked. "Listen here sister-" Grumpy said.  
"Pipe down,Munchkin."Zelena said making grumpy stop talking. "The Lot of you Complaining about wanting to go home and now your upset because i set this curse."  
"Enjoy your new home." Zelena said as the doors flew open."And be grateful that i bestowed this upon you."  
with that she walked out of the room.


	2. It has Begun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire remembers and decides to take action.

the Next Day Baelfire was out walking in the woods when he saw what looked like emma and a Little boy running around.  
he didn't know the savior very well,he didn't know what she was like. he walked out of the woods and up towards The Charmings's Castle.  
"Baelfire ?!"Emma said as she Picked up leopold. "Who's the little kid?"He Asked her. "Leopold,my brother." emma said.  
"Your Brother?" baelfire said confused." Your Mother is pregnant." "Was Pregnant three years ago." Emma said looking at Baelfire worriedly.  
"I Mean yeah,it's weird for Henry to have a uncle as a three year old,but you know." Emma said." you alright baelfire?"  
"Yeah,i'm good"baelfire said walking back into the woods. "Baelfire!" Emma said running after him. " What?" he said turning around.  
"what do you remember?"She asked. "Why?"He asked. "It's Super important." Emma answered.  
"I Remember the Day Killian proposed to me."Baelfire said looking at his Gloved hand.  
"Oh Good you still love him,he was worried about that."Emma said.  
"Emma,Leopold." David said coming out of the Castle."Time for Dinner." He looked at baelfire "Baelfire,Killian is worried about you." He told him.  
"Oh,i'll be going."Baelfire said." Did he call you?" A Smile playing on his lips.  
"On the looking glass."David said. " Go to your Husband." Emma said.  
Baelfire ran back toward the little cottage he and Killian call home.  
once he got to the front door he sighed and went in.  
baelfire had close his eyes for second when he Passed out.  
*Four Years Ago*  
"Ugh ,i'm nervous." Baelfire said in front of the mirror.  
"What you got to be nervous about?" Emma said." I'm the one about to be a parent again,not to mention i'll be a big sister in two days time."  
"I'm Getting married,Emmy." Baelfire said. "To your True Love,i know." Emma said with a smile.  
"Isn't your Fiance pregnant too?"Baelfire asked.  
"Don't remind me."Emma said calming down. "I'm still trying to figure out how the fuck that happened."  
"Magic." bae said copying his Father. "don't do that anymore,it was like watching your dad." Emma said laughing. "See you out there,Mr.Jones."  
"Thank you,Mrs.Mills." Baelfire said finishing putting the Tie on."Forget something emma?"  
" Bae" The Voice said. "Papa?" Baelfire said turning around.Rumple went up to his son and hugged him.  
"come on,i'm giving you away." Rumple said facing the door he had his arm out. Father and son Locked arms. Baelfire Smiled so hard as they walked out of the bathroom.  
they stood in front of the double doors,and once they opened baelfire was walked down the aisle towards killian.  
As they got to the alter,the priest asked. " Who Gives this man away?" Rumple Kissed Bae on the side of his head and Said "I Give Him Away."  
Baelfire then turned toward Killian whose face was shiny from the tears. "You Look Beautiful,M'boy." He Said putting his hand on Bae's face.  
Killian Still had His Naval Uniform from when he served under his brother. "And You Look charming." Baelfire said Wiping Killian's face.  
"You Got the wrong guy,Lad." Killian Joked."Are realizing your in love with him?" baelfire laughed.  
"Dearly Beloved,we are gather here to day to join this man and This Pirate in holy Matrimony." The Priest announced.  
"anyone who thinks these two should not wed,speak now or forever hold your peace." Rumple raised his Hand and Belle pulled it back down. "Rumple,Stop that."She Chastised.  
"Do the grooms have a few words to say to each other?" The Priest asked. "300 years we've been together."Killian said."I've done things,things i'm not proud of."  
"But that Night i saved you,you saved me as well." He Continues." I wasn't a Good man when I Met you,But I've Become a Better man since i've Been with you."  
Baelfire cleared his throat and began. "I Was weary of everyone,I Thought that you were a Good for Nothing scoundrel." Killian laughed.  
everyone in the church laughed at that. "But Over time i realized that you were not what I expected and for that I was Glad."Baelfire Continued.  
"You came into my life and completely changed everything."Baelfire said smiling."Because of you I Learned to Trust again,Because of you I Learned to Love Again"  
Killian kissed both of Baelfire's Knuckles. "Everyone knows you as Captain Hook,The Pirate." Baelfire said."But I Know Killian Jones,The Sweet,Romantic,strong,heroic Man."  
Killian smiled as tears started fall from his eyes once more. "I Know that I am Privileged to know that man and That Is the Man I Love." Baelfire finished.  
"Well.what more can be said after that?"The Priest said. "The Rings?" smee handed Killian The Gold Band encrusted with Black diamonds. Emma Handed Baelfire a silver band.  
"Repeat after me." The Priest said. "With this ring I Thee wed." Killian Slides The Ring onto Baelfire's finger and Baelfire does the same.  
"You May-" The Priest begins to say. "I Got this,Mate" Killian says before the priest can say anymore. He Pulls Baelfire in by his waist and Kisses him slowly.  
soon a Gust a wind comes into the church blowing out the candles,Darkening the room just a bit. "How Sweet."a voice says.  
soon Green smoke starts appearing up from the floor and twists into the shape of a woman.  
"I Guess My Invitation got lost in the mail?" Zelena asks once the smoke is gone.  
Baelfire stares her down." You weren't wanted here." Zelena laughed."But i've come to give you a gift." she said walking upto them.  
"we want nothing from you."Baelfire said. "Oh But you shall have it."Zelena said."My Gift to you is this Happy,Happy day."  
" How is your curse any worse then mine?" Regina asked zelena. "Oh,It's Much Worse,Sister."Zelena replied."Also it's not a curse,it's a do over."  
"A What?"Regina asked. and after that Zelena disappeared leaving green smoke in her wake.  
*End Flashback*  
"Zelena!" Baelfire said. "Love,what's going on?" Killian asked running up to his Husband. "I Remember why were here,i know why our two worlds are merged." Baelfire said.  
"Zelena's Curse?" Killian said. "Yes she cursed us,and we've been stuck like this for four years." Baelfire said. "Papa,he'll know what to do."  
"Were Going to see your father?" Killian asked. "aye,we are." Baelfire said."Well it's been awhile since we've seen Etienne." Killian said.  
"Hatch a Plan with Papa and see little sister at the same time?" Baelfire questioned. "Killi,your a Genius." Baelfire said Kissing his husband on the lips.  
Baelfire grabbed Killian's coat handed it to him and Ran outside. Killian laughed to himself as he followed his boy outside.  
Killian got onto his horse and held out his hand so he could help bae up. "Where to first?"Killian asked.  
"Regina's." Baelfire said."I'll need the queen and her Knight's help first."  
"Aye." Killian said and they were off to Regina's castle.


End file.
